Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Rocky
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Rocky & Bullwinkle is an sixth episode which the three heroes with the help of Rocky and Bullwinkle and even the FBI agent Karen Sympathy to stop the three villains with Fearless Leader by using the RBTV to control around the world. Plot In 1964 an famous cartoon characters named Rocky and Bullwinkle but been canceled after an year later, when Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob use to help of Fearless Leader and his minion's to get in the reality to created RBTV (Really. Bad. Tele. Vision.) to control anyone who watches to mindless zombies which it will vote Himself and Evil CJ as President at the broadcast in Saturday 12 noon, So an FBI Agent Karen Sympathy and the three heroes to get the Green Light to get Rocky and Bullwinkle for the help which two heroes are agreed to help to stop the RBTV. Meanwhile at RBTV Headquarters Fearless Leader, Evil CJ and the other gang created an Quality Control to test at someone on the theater if it brainwash and it works but and letter to the USA President which Colin and the heroes will stop them with an Computer Degenerating Imagery (known as CDI) so Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin, Anti-Jacob, Natasha and Boris will get at the heroes, then later the heroes car was been crashed by the fall lucky their were survive but the one who do that is the villains and say hello to the heroes but the heroes stole the truck leaving the villains be-hide. Not that lucky when the villains found an Helicopter and call an police to arrest Karen leaving the five heroes to get the New York (which Bullwinkle want go to Washington, D.C. to ask the President) later in the nighttime an collage students name Martin and Lewis (who also voice by Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson) from the Wossamotta U which the villains to give an honorary from Bullwinkle and Colin which it use to get an water-tower to get both of them with the CDI, so Rocky (by flying which he never fly in few years) and Jacob (by trowing an grenade) to stop Boris and Anti-Jacob, and then Jacob and Rocky save Bullwinkle and Colin which all the students were happy so Martin and Lewis give the heroes an keys to the car for their help. W.I.P. Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *Karen Sympathy (debut) *Rocky (debut) *Bullwinkle (debut) *Ole (debut) *Cappy von Trapment (debut) *The Narrator (debut) *Evil CJ *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *Fearless Leader (debut) *Natasha Fatale (debut) *Boris Badenov (debut) Locations *TBA Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Rocky & Bullwinkle/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Rocky & Bullwinkle/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Rocky & Bullwinkle/Gallery Trivia *This episodes was been feature of Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose in the CBAJ Adventure's series. *The Computer Degenerating Imagery is an different same name of the video game console made by Phillips who also made an infamous Zelda / Mario CD-i games. Category:Rocky & Bullwinkle Category:Episodes